


I'll See You There

by Aegean_hs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, NaruSasu - Freeform, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean_hs/pseuds/Aegean_hs
Summary: Of Naruto and Sasuke. When they were kids. How they ended up with blue sheets. Mentions of Ichiraku and Naruto is honestly just desperate to finally make them officially official.





	I'll See You There

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly a whole month of sleepless night binge reading NaruSasu fics due to my worsening insomnia, there were weird fluffy ideas running around and doing backflips non-stop in my sluggish mind so this is written out of pure self indulgence alone and also after me consuming a horrifying amount of caffeine. Please forgive me if this is just trash. This word vomit came out of nowhere m(_ _)m  
A side note! I couldn't figure out how to make my italic fonts be shown so if you see the sentence with the // symbols it just means that the sentence is supposed to be in italics. So sorry about this :'(  
Nevertheless, I hope this little fraction of fluff w/o plot is able to lighten up your mood of the day even if just a tiny bit <3

** **I’ll See You There** **

Shuffling towards the narrow genkan through their front door, Naruto sighed as he finally managed to secure the lock back onto their rusty navy fenced gate. All bundled up in the hefty mess that is his hand-carry denim luggage bag, that worn out Versace scarf which was part of his 24th birthday present and his thankfully brand new and wonderfully thick winter wind-breaker jacket , the blonde bends with slight difficulty as he crouches down to take off his worn-out pair of faded orange Converse before carefully placing them on the shoe rack instead of just flinging them aside to the corner as he’s awfully tempted to. He knows he’s gonna get killed if his grouchy lover ever catches him make a mess of their more than tiny apartment entryway. Sasuke’s super anal about it.

The perks of living with a total clean freak.

Shrugging off his backpack onto their living room couch, he flicks on the switch of the table lamp right beside the sofa’s armrest and watches as the soft glow of the yellow light illuminate their comfort space with a sheer amber, casting the little enclosed area in a warm ambience. The blonde inhales and takes in a deep breath of the familiar scent of this happy place he calls home, breathing in the subtle musk of their finely aged wooden floorboards and the slight aired-out smell of the citrus scented air freshener his black haired partner uses oh so religiously. He smiles as he looked around. Seeing that his lover is nowhere to be found, he heads straight towards their shared bedroom.

Naruto pushes open the door to their sleeping chamber gently when he finds that it wasn’t completely shut and makes a mental note to put some oil onto the hinges sometime later when he hears the creaking sound it gave. Most probably tomorrow morning, since he doesn’t think he can do anything else other than cuddle up to his supposed target and pass out until the next apocalypse hits. The annual year-end conference is always will-draining and tends to burn out a lot of his energy than the usual meetings do. One week is practically hell. He takes silent steps into the dark room and hurries to the bed which he’s quite sure it’s where his pale skinned lover is.

Surely upon arriving at the foot of their decently sized bed, he sees Sasuke resting soundly under the covers, dark blue comforter pulled up and hiding a good half of that pretty face. His silk black hair splayed messily atop their definitely larger than necessary ramen printed pillow- Naruto’s contribution (Sasuke has lost that round of rock,paper and scissors, unfortunately). He chuckles softly as he recalls his sulking lover buying all things blue in retaliation, and the same shade too, which is how they ended up with a whole flop of navy. Dark blue satin sheets, blue bolster holders, blue pillow case and the very comfortable but also very blue, wool comforter. He had bought a nasty, bright tangerine throw pillow then, just to piss off his enraged lover even more. Sasuke had chucked the pillow at his head and let out such a painfully frustrated war cry that it had the blonde rolling on the floor laughing so hard he almost cried. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim room, he can see that the orange pillow is in Sasuke’s arms, the lithe boy hugging it close to his face.

Naruto runs a hand through his lover’s soft hair and takes notes of the lack of reaction and the nearly empty glass of water sitting atop of their night stand.

‘Hmm..Must’ve taken his pills.’ Naruto frowns.

Sasuke usually avoids taking his prescribed relaxants when the blonde is around but Naruto’s been gone for nine days and he’s pretty sure his partner’s anxiety hit somewhere in between the third and the fourth. He suppresses a mellow sigh and sits down onto the space beside where Sasuke is sleeping soundly so he trails his hand down towards the other’s cheeks. The boy’s complexion is so abnormally pale that it makes him look doll-like in his sleep, silent and unmoving in the quiet. Caressing the raven’s delicate brow bone, Naruto smooths at his left brow, feeling the finely trimmed, slightly prickly hair there. Sasuke’s always liked to keep his brows short and neat and is hell bent at keeping it that way no matter how busy he gets. It grew out once, when he was working on a more difficult case and it’s safe to say that Sasuke was __not __pleased when he saw the end result of it. He even got mad at the blonde for not telling him about it and maybe, just maybe- Naruto had noticed the rapid growth of fine hairs much earlier than he let on but Sasuke with bushy brows is a rare sight and is both agonizingly horrifying and adorable at the same time.

He trails his fingers down that filigree nose and flicks at the tip, stifling a laugh as he sees the other sniff and frown in his sleep. Well, at least he’s getting some rest. Knowing Sasuke, he’s probably been running himself dry trying his best to juggle both his job and part-time at his brother’s law firm and the nursery these days. Sasuke even with Naruto by his side, is the classic workaholic but without the blonde keeping an eye on him, the Uchiha just doesn’t know when to stop. He can’t help but smile when he thinks about Sasuke and the kids though. The raven looks like he despises any living creature without a 140 IQ and is shorter than the 1.2m tall Emperor penguin and but in truth, he loves children just as much as he loves his precious home grown Better Boys. Both him and the blonde grew up without parents. Fate was cruel and had dragged and tore their family apart without mercy when they were so young that they could barely even comprehend the meaning behind it.

When they were kids, their parents were very close. Exceptionally so, since Minato- the blonde’s father, runs a security system company and the Raven’s own father co-owns a prestigious law firm which is founded by his weird uncle Madara. There were more than a few occasions which had required both of their stellar expertise regarding the unusually complicated cases with the police. Their fathers were famous in their field of work, earning them odd nicknames, an everlasting pristine reputation and an unfathomable amount of respect. Even after their passing, people still talk about the Yellow Flash and the Wicked Eye and how their immaculate techniques and unique mind maps have inspired so many junior and senior agents alike to devote themselves and put that much more effort into their line of occupation. After all, each and every single one of them who are involved in this particular domain carries a gruelling weight of responsibilities on their shoulders. One slip up might lead to one or more lives lost. Their failures and mistakes latch onto their hollowed souls and eat at their barely evident conscience, yet, Naruto and Sasuke’s father had never let that dilemma stop them from ever lending a helping hand to those who were in need. Together, they were unstoppable as they were irreplaceable.

However, Naruto remembers one of the old sayings he learned from one of his childhood friends- Shikamaru, back when they were still in kindergarten. The phrase was etched deep into his mind the first time he heard his friend say it and it’s had somehow stuck and never slipped since then. Partly because of how Shikamaru immediately got his ear pulled by Iruka sensei right after he said it but mostly because how it was ominously on the exact following day when he found out about his parent’s death and these were the words that started haunting him day and night then.

He huffs. _"Good things never last,huh…”_

He looks at the raven’s angelic sleeping face and leans down to peck at thin lips.

He hopes they both get a different ending from their parents. He can’t help but shake his head whenever he reminisces about the tough time they had to go through and how incredibly ridiculous the back-story to their parents demise is. When he first learnt of it, it was just unacceptable. He couldn’t bring himself to believe it. There was no way it was true and it had to be a joke which his mum and dad must’ve convinced uncle Fugaku and auntie Mikoto to play along with them. It absolutely didn’t help when it was his jokester of an uncle, Jiraiya who was the one to drop the first truth bomb. Even Itachi, Sasuke’s elder brother had trouble believing it at first but when they saw Tsunade’s sober and grim ridden face and Iruka sensei’s red rimmed eyes they knew they had to accept the fact that it wasn’t a prank and the news was more than real.

How beyond belief it was that their parents were on a vacation and had actually matched the time and date and took an entire week off together to go relax and explore the Caribbean sea. They had wanted to bond and spend time as ‘parent-besties’ so they put off days of work and left their kids with a few of some very close friends whom they trust, packed their suitcases and boarded the plane, just like that. Naruto vaguely remembers them talking about sunny beaches and the crystal clear sea water of the Western Hemisphere. They were very excited, especially Kushina, Naruto’s hot headed mother who was always the most energetic one among the four adults.

He thinks no one would’ve ever seen that plane crash coming.

Not their brilliant parents. Not the other 286 passengers who boarded the same plane and not the experienced pilot and his assistant in authority at that time. No one could’ve predicted a tragedy like that.

It took him awhile to face reality. The first few days, he locked himself up in his parents room. He refuses to believe that Minato and Kushina were dead and not coming back. The first day he tells himself that if he sleeps at 9 and wake up at 8, which is the blonde’s daily routine, they’re gonna be there tomorrow. Home and safe and very much alive. The day will proceed as usual. Kushina is going to wake him up for breakfast and when he trots down their polished stairs two steps a time like he does so every morning, he’s gonna see his equally blonde father flipping his signature chocolate chip pancakes that he likes so much and everything is going to be. Just. Fine.

Unfortunately, his wishes did not come true. His parents never returned and neither does Sasuke’s. He was so wallowed up in his own misery that he didn’t even spare his best friend a second thought, not until the fourth day when he finally hears the light and timid rasping of knuckles on hardwood door.

He rises up from his blanket nest and squints at the direction of the sound, eyes swollen and red from all the crying he’s done in the past few days. The door was slightly ajar, Naruto being Naruto, he’s forgotten to lock the door since the second night. He stretches his neck to get a clearer view of the invading culprit and sees a tuft of jet black hair. The hair darker than night, he’ll recognize anywhere.

“S’ske..?” He calls out, voice rough and croaky. 

The raven doesn’t reply. Instead, Sasuke pushes the door open and toddles towards Naruto in hurried little steps. The pattering of his bare feet resonates within the spacious room and Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn’t wearing his favourite pair of Totoro socks. When he reaches the bed, Sasuke grabs tightly at the ruffled sheets by the corner and hauls himself up onto the huge bed before crawling to his blonde friend. Surprisingly, when Naruto thought Sasuke would be going straight for a hug, the Uchiha didn’t. Upon settling down, Sasuke chose to sit beside Naruto near the headboard in quite an awkward seiza position due to his short legs and with his hands folded primly on his lap, the raven ducked his head and remained silent otherwise. The raven’s doe eyes stayed downcast the entire time.

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to though because Naruto sees through the calm facade right away. He sees the pale fingers twitching even when Sasuke’s hands remain folded stubbornly and he sees the those thin lips pressed together firmly in an obvious attempt to hold in any unnecessary vocal expressions. Sasuke was probably being shy as he normally is and most probably feeling just as dumbfounded as the blonde is regarding this whole clusterfuck of a situation. 

Feeling guilty for ignoring his closest friend for the past few days who was facing the same ghastly situation, if not worst, the blonde’s brows were furrowed when he took the raven’s now slightly trembling hands in his. He wanted to apologize. Sasuke has always been there for him, whether to cheer him up or give him a good slap in the head whenever he was feeling down in the dumps or feeling beat up from the random scuffles he’s proudly took part in during their time in school and he had neglected Sasuke at a time when he probably needed him most. Before he could voice it out though, Sasuke beat him to it.

“Naru…”

It was small and breathy and __trembling__ and Naruto would’ve missed it if he was not sitting so close him. Sasuke sounded like he would whenever a storm hits.

Afraid. 

The raven was scared. Now, when he takes a good look at the quiet boy, he sees those normally huge and sharp onyx orbs red and wet with unshed tears, those big pearls of salty droplets permeating the glossy surface, threatening to fall.

“S’ske, holy smokes- I’m sorry” He says, pulling his friend close and wrapping short, clumsy arms tightly around the pale boy. He heard Sasuke inhale shakily and felt the other snuggle closer to tuck his head under Naruto’s chin. It wasn’t long before he could hear little sniffles and even though he was feeling miserable and sad, he can’t help but feel his heart hurt a little differently when he sees Sasuke cry. The other almost never cries. He remembers a time when Sasuke had cut his finger when he was trying to use his brother’s craft razor and the amount of blood coming out from that wound alone had Naruto sobbing out of pure shock but Sasuke had expressed nothing other than indifference over the entire incident. The raven had wrapped his finger in a messy bundle of toilet paper and had reached out to Itachi, albeit reluctantly, for help. Sasuke is verily stubborn and headstrong and doesn’t like to admit failure so to see him sobbing like this, displaying his vulnerability so openly in front of the blonde, he must be hurting terribly inside and is thirsting for comfort and consolation.

He pats the raven’s back lightly, rhythmically like how he remembers auntie Mikoto would do when Sasuke gets upset and wounds his arms tighter around the other, breathing in that scent he’s so familiar and accustomed to since he was a baby. His heart aches for a whole other reason now. They’re still so small, so young. What to do now? Who will take care of them? What will happen after this? Naruto is eight and doesn’t know much but he’s pretty sure everything is going to change and be different from now on, but how? Will he still keep attending classes in primary when school starts next month? Will he need to move and stay with someone else? What about Sasuke? Will they take his favourite person away from him?

No, he won’t let them be torn apart.

Little Naruto looks down to Sasuke and realizes that the sobs had died down to little hiccups now, he couldn’t register how long have they been sitting there, huddled together, giving each other solace unconsciously, instinctively. He leans towards the boy in his embrace and touches their forehead together. “It’s gonna be okay, S’ske. I promise I’ll make it okay.” He doesn’t know what the next steps will be, but looking into those pretty obsidian orbs so full of trust, Naruto swears on his tiny life that he’ll do anything to keep them both together.

** _ ** _“Why can’t I go to see the movie with you dad” Seven years old Naruto stomps his feet and huffs at his father and mum, who were apparently heading out for a movie, a rated horror film to be precise. It’s Minato and Kushina after all._ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** _“Well,” Minato flashes his tantrum-throwing son the printed tickets and points smugly at the ‘adult -only R18’ red stamp mark. “You have to be an adult for this Naru. You’re growing up but not fast enough heh. Eat more rice and you’ll be one soon-ow!” _ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

**_**_Naruto winces as he sees his mum whack his dad in the head. “Don’t teach him nonsense!” She ruffles her sons blonde hair and smiles, crouching down until she’s eye level with the younger blonde. “When you’re older, we’ll watch one together, okay?” She kisses him on the cheek before they leave._**_**

Naruto holds back the urge to cry again when he recalls that particular memory. That was only just a year ago and now they’re never gonna come back home to him like they did that night, when they’ve finished the movie and brought him takeaway popcorn. He sniffs, and presses his trembling lips together.

“Not gunna wait, dad. Naru’s gotta grow up ****now****.” 

Chuckling at the memories of his younger self, Naruto looks at his childhood friend-turned lover and caresses that gorgeous face affectionately. Every time he sees Sasuke he can’t help but think about how awfully lucky he is, for him and the raven to be able to remain together, bonded so intimately, tangled and intertwined. Their feelings unchanged and growing stronger by the second. He glances at their black cherry-wood wardrobe placed at the far right of corner of their room and thinks about the little velvet box he’d hidden in the secret pouch of one of his thicker, winter wool coats which he rarely wears and turns to look at Sasuke’s worn out form again.

__/He’s drooling, how cute__._/_

He sighs and decides that he really, really needs to think of a more appropriate time to propose. He’s been working with Sai on these rings for months and has been holding onto the box for weeks now. Knowing how Sasuke despises sparkly objects, he customized the rings himself with the help of his designer friend-Sai. The blonde had opted for titanium so he could make the bands a sable black and chose a subtle 2 carat blue princess cut diamond encased within it, right smack in the middle. He’s definitely not getting cold feet as he really, really wants them to be officially well.. official and especially when he’s considerably endured way too much for this pair of babies to be made. The blonde had to endure Sai spewing extremely non-subtle dirty jokes with that forsaken and unattractive emotionless face of his for god knows how long, all the while resisting the urge to knee him in the damn crotch. Naruto’s only been able to stop himself from crushing the sadistic raven’s bollocks by imagining those pretty bands on Sasuke’s prettier finger. When they were finally done, he got so excited that he actually rang his love of his life impulsively on the spot and had to make an impossibly embarrassing dumb excuse to salvage himself which had Sasuke looking at him weird the entire weekend. Sadly though, with how packed their schedule is recently, it’s become awfully hard to catch the right timing to kneel down and pop the life-changing question.

_ _/Hmm.. Maybe he should just randomly kneel down and do it. He bets all his ramen coupon that it’s bound to be a surprise Sasuke will never forget. Will Ichiraku be best?/_ _

Uhh, then again, maybe not. Even though he doesn’t look like it, the raven is a __huge __romantic. If Naruto doesn’t have it well thought out, he might as well just prepare his own funeral beforehand because he’s pretty darn sure both Sasuke __and __Itachi is going to enjoy killing him if he seriously pulls a spontaneous stunt like that. The blonde couldn’t control the bodily shudder when the two Uchiha brothers come to mind. They both have a serious case of __the __brother complex and albeit Sasuke denies it every time he brings it up, he knows a brother complex when he sees one and Sasuke and Itachi have probably the worst case of them all, especially the latter who shows his over-protectiveness so unabashedly that it makes the blonde wonder what will the elder Uchiha do if he ever discovers his and Sasuke’s kink bingo book.

…

He decides it’s better for his health, body, mind, heart and soul, to not subject himself to that trail of self torturing thought.

He pushes the raven’s bangs aside from framing that handsome face and presses a soft kiss to the shell of his lover’s ear. Sasuke sniffs again and snuggles closer to the welcoming warmth and lets out a soft breath. Naruto couldn’t help but to coo at the slight pout the raven sports and so he noses at the raven’s right ear and showers that perfect jawline with feather-light kisses. He watches as his lover’s eyelids twitch and flutter before those onyx eyes are squinting at the blonde next to him.

“Naru..?” His voice was hoarse and flimsy from his dry throat. The blonde chuckles and brings him the glass of unfinished water from their nightstand, letting the raven sip at it to sooth his parched mouth. He zeroes in on Sasuke’s glossy lips from the water’s moisture and laments internally. __God, he’s so in love with this man.__

“Ne, Sas’” Naruto sighs as traces his thumb at the raven’s hairline and he hears Sasuke let out a questioning hum.

“What do you think about having dinner at Ichi old man’s tomorrow?” Sasuke turns towards him and looks at the blonde thoughtfully. His eyes are clearer now. More awake and some of the sleep most probably evaporated after hearing the blonde suggesting having ramen for dinner for the umpteen time this month. Naruto’s sweating bullets and he curses at himself for not being able to stop his mouth from speaking his own mind without consent! Well, nevermind, it’s no big deal. He can just suggest anoth-

“Sure.” is what Sasuke says after a awhile and Naruto was so surprised he almost bit his own tongue.

“H-huh?”

Usually the raven would knock him in the head for craving those, as Sasuke would put it, ‘disgustingly unhealthy and unnecessary carbo’ for more than 4 times a month and wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“I said yes, dobe. We’re having noodles tomorrow.” Sasuke huffs like he’s irritated even though he’s in the middle of scooting closer to his lover and the blonde sees him unconsciously trying to breathe in more of Naruto’s scent. 

Cute. It must be the leftover drowsiness messing with his rationality, heh.

“Alright then! Ichiraku it is!” Unable to resist letting out a short laugh, Naruto flops down completely beside his lover, not even bothering for a change of clothes. He whoops and cheers inside his head and he can’t wait to see what the raven’s reaction would be the moment he gets down on one knee. Ooh, Sasuke wouldn’t even see it coming!

Calming himself down after the initial mini adrenaline rush, he bites his lips and grins as he wraps his arms around the raven securely before succumbing to some much needed sleep.

__/“Tou-san, Kaa-san. I’m gonna make you two the proudest parents tomorrow. It’s a promise-ttebayo!”__ _/_

Hearing the blonde’s soft snores and feeling the strong heartbeat thumping a steady rhythm on his now comfortably warm back, Sasuke smiles coyly and glances over at the lower drawer of their sturdy nightstand.

_ _/Ichiraku huh. Dobe’s gonna have the biggest surprise of his life./_ _

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
